


Basically, Youtube is Slow

by Bugzyboi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Comfort Food, Fluff, Im bad at summaries, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, YouTube, basically i'm gay, even though its been like four or five years, gayyyy, i tried to make them like them the best I could, just them hanging out, like usual, netflix, not really phan?, pre-Basically I'm Gay, subtle, they order dominos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: Youtube takes forever to upload videos.





	Basically, Youtube is Slow

**Author's Note:**

> You know, for being in the fandom for almost five years, I've never written a thing about them. I (positively) vented about Dan's video on Tumblr so if you wanna read that go ahead.  
> This is my first work and it's not that great and is really short buuuuuut I tried (this took like a week to finish jesus)  
> Don't be afraid to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it!

“Aaaaand posted...kinda,” Dan muttered as Youtube began rendering the video. 

“Is it rendering?” Phil asked as leaned across the couch and grabbed his glasses. 

“Yep,” Dan popped the ‘p’ sound and pushed his laptop across his thighs to the edge of his knees. 

“How long’s it say ‘til it’s done?” Phil asked, squinting at the screen. 

“Two hours,” Dan glanced back at the screen. ‘About 2 hours, 15 minutes remaining.’ The time kept increasing. “So, about four hours.” 

Phil smiled at the comment and went back to researching a topic for his next video. He wasn’t quite sure what it’d be about, but he wasn’t rushing to find an answer either.

“Oh, look at that, 2 hours and 47 minutes,” Dan deadpanned as he slid the screen towards Phil, which erupted a laugh from both of them.

“Youtube, get your fucking shit together,” Dan grumbled as he shook his computer screen. 

“What did the computer ever do to you,  _ Daniel _ ,” Phil huffed as he frowned at the other. 

“Crash on me three times in a single evening last week.” 

Dan switched his laptop for his drink and set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He unconsciously began tapping his fingers on the side of his drink while he watched the render bar slowly move forwards and backwards. Dan sighed as he took a sip of his drink. Watching it load was doing nothing for his anxiety. 

“What’s that saying about watched pots never boiling?” Phil muttered as he skimmed through Safiya Nygaard’s channel for video inspiration. 

Dan gave Phil a side frown and gave a mock offended ‘hmph’, “Well, what do you suggest I do, Mr. Lester?” 

Phil saved one of those ‘lifehack’ videos for later before look over at Dan and shrugging. “We could order in some Dominos. Catch up on the Netflix you’ve been missing out for the video? I found this cool show we should start watching!” Phil grinned as he stared expectantly at Dan. 

Dan rolled his eyes as he threw the remote to the TV at Phil. Phil stumbled with the remote for a few seconds before smirking at his victory catch. He pulled up Netflix as Dan began searching for the Domino’s number online, despite calling them four times in the past month. 

“Same thing?” Phil asked as Dan began dialing the number. They always got the same order, but Phil always asked when Dan ordered nonetheless. 

Dan nodded before putting his phone up to his ear and began ordering their meal. It took a few minutes of boredom from Phil’s side and awkward laughing with order confirmation from Dan’s side until the call ended.

“Twenty minutes tops,” Dan said as he bent over the side of the couch to grab a large blanket. 

Phil frowned, “Last time it was only ten.” He grabbed a side the opposite side of the blanket and pulled it over himself. 

“Hey!” Dan gasped and tugged at the blanket, “Blanket thief! Get your own!” 

“But it’s so far!” Phil gave the blanket a mild tug.

“Oh, whatever- fine!” Dan sighed heavily as he caved in. Phil let out a small victory ‘yay!’. “Alright, now what was the show called?” 

“Oh, uh, I’ll look it up,” Phil muttered as he made his way to the search bar. 

The world around them could wait a couple of episodes. 


End file.
